Faith
by CapnRichelle
Summary: I'm reposting this because I'm finally gettting some time to finish it... Beverly mainly, but expected to develop into major PC unless my muses decide to screw with me and put it in a new direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Faith**

Ch. 1 - Running

Everyone who has run knows that its most important value is in removing tension and allowing a release from whatever other cares the day may bring.

Jimmy Carter

* * *

She was running, running from him. It seemed the only escape. Seeing him everyday was too much; on the bridge, in the conference room, at staff meetings, passing in the corridor. She had accepted the brass' offer of heading up Starfleet medical. The job came with a cushy apartment overlooking San Francisco bay, weekday shifts and lots of paperwork. Plenty to keep her mind off him.

Deanna was the only one that really knew why she was leaving and she was so wrapped up in Will and their new life together she'd been rather negligent in her duties as best friend. Beverly was so happy for her that it didn't matter. At least one of the infamous Enterprise couples had made it through. There were plenty of people that would lose money in the 'when will they get hitched?' betting pool in regards to her and Jean-luc. It had only been a week since he had given her the news that had ended their friendship or whatever it was and these thoughts were far to objective to make it to her consciousness now.

When she arrived it was just past twilight and the sun's final rays were dipping below the horizon. The weather net had allowed a rather large rain shower to flourish and come to fruition. As Beverly dropped her belongings in her new apartment she could see the bay ripple in its effects through her large bay window. It was nearly floor to ceiling length and had a cushion at its base on which Beverly could have stretched out her entire height. Instead she sat in its obtusely angled corner and drew her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them. She leaned her head against the cold pane and watched as the droplets ran down the pane. The lights from the city twinkled through the window. Her mind wandered to many places all of them revolving around Jean-luc. It wasn't as though she had just lost her lover she had lost her best-friend of 15 years he'd known her longer than anyone. He had been her family and with Wesley gone and Nana dead he was all she had left. Now he was gone. After a few minutes droplets of her own ran rivers down her face. She sat there for a long time before finally getting up to go into her bedroom. Some part of her knew she had a lot to do tomorrow. It was that voice that made her reach for her med-kit and take a depressant for she had found that it was impossible for her to get any sleep with her mind never ceasing to torment her with once loved memories. The drugs took effect quickly and she collapsed into her bed still dressed.

The next day she woke early, got ready and forced herself to eat breakfast. She ate half a croissant before the familiar taste brought back the many breakfasts she'd shared with Jean-luc. Forcing back tears she grabbed her blue lab coat and walked out the door. She headed to Starfleet medical and met some of her new staff. A Vulcan female was assigned as her personal assistant and her research assistant was an amiable older Betazoid male.

She walked into her new office. It was spacious with a window overlooking more of Starfleet headquarters and a desk piled with PADDs. She picked up one of the containers that she had sent here. Most of them containing personal research and the information she had gathered in the field for her some 20 years. She sat in the leather office chair next to her desk and opened one of them. This particular one was different, it held personal memorabilia. She pulled out a picture of the Enterprise senior staff during their fourth year together even Wesley was there. She traced over the Captain and herself, she had her hand on his shoulder and they were both smiling. She put the picture on her desk and focused her attention on the stack of work in front of her.

* * *

Well? Let me know what you think. I have this story pretty much planned out so I'll continue to post based on reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith**

Ch. 2 - Soul Surgery

Soul Surgery transpires as serenity replaces anxiety.

-Charles Swindoll

* * *

-one year later-

She stepped through the old fashioned swing doors and went to sit at the mahogany bar. She'd found this small bar a month or so ago and had been eating lunch here every day. It was relatively quiet and smelled of liquor instead of the synthetic stuff most the other restaurants smell like.

"The usual Commander?" John said, as he ran a white cloth across the bar and under the taps. John was Bolian around 52 or so with a husky build and quick laugh. He was owner and bartender of the place.

"Yes but how many times do I have to tell you- it's Beverly," she replied and he slid her a red concoction fondly known by Beverly as a Shirley Temple. She'd had to teach John how to make it; it was an old Earth drink from the early 20th century. With it he handed her a glass mug of maraschino cherries. She picked at the cherries and tied the stems in knots with her tongue. She placed an order for a grilled chicken salad with ranch dressing. While she was waiting she watched the final moves of a pool game at the other end of the establishment. A small group of spectators yelled out their praise as a human male with dark brown hair and a medium build shot the eight ball in one of the corner pockets. John brought out her salad and she began to pour the dressing over it when the winning pool player strolled over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"That was a pretty good game Torias, what'll you have?" John said as he set a mug in the overhead cabinet.

"Scotch on the rocks." He replied.

He gave her a friendly smile and she could almost see his mind working on an opening sentence. Before he could open his mouth she got John's attention:

"I've got to run John, new research project, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she got up and walked out of the bar leaving her salad untouched. She felt guilty for leaving in such a hurry but she really did have a new research project and she was in no mood to make small talk with anyone today. She was back to the old Beverly in many ways but she had yet to recapture her social life and she doubted she ever would.

Back at the bar John and the pool player, Torias, watched her leave.

"What's eatin' her?" Torias asked.

"You mean you don't know who she is?"

"I know she's pretty."

"That woman is head of Starfleet medical. She used to be the Enterprise's CMO. Beverly Crusher normally associated with Jean-luc Picard. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh... is she available?"

John laughed, "Well Technically but I wouldn't pursue her she's out of your league."

Torias sighed, "You're probably right but it never hurts to try."

Back at Starfleet medical Beverly was staring blankly at some of her research her mind a million miles away when Reittan, her Betazoid research assistant, walked into her office.

"When are you going to stop moping around, Beverly?" He asked as he accessed her current mental focus. He knew how much Jean-luc meant to her but he also knew that she needed to rejoin the rest of the universe. She had isolated herself to much and he'd be a rigellian toad before he let such a unique woman withdraw herself because of some selfish, unfeeling human.

Beverly just sighed loudly, "I'm going down to the mess hall for a salad. I'll see you later."

* * *

Feedback still welcome nudge


	3. Chapter 3

**Faith**

Ch. 3 – Smile

Never frown for you never know when someone's falling in love with your smile.

-Author Unknown

* * *

Beverly headed off to work early the next day and strolled around headquarters sanctuary. A quiet place laced by a path that was lined with flowers and trees. It was late spring and the flowers still bloomed beautifully. As her eyes and feet wandered the path she came upon a man kneeling in one of the beds. He held a small trowel and was working the dirt. Behind him was an antigrav cart full of what looked like a cross between tulips and daisies. She slowed and observed him. He was of medium build with muscular arms and brown wavy hair which was highlighted with several streaks of crimson. At first she thought he was human but as she got closer he noticed a trail of light brown markings down his face and neck indicating at least part Trillian.

As she neared he began to sense her scrutiny.

"Beautiful out here this time of year, isn't it?" He said as craned his neck to look up at her. He recognized her immediately, the woman from John's Beverly Crusher, he doubted she recognized him so he kept quiet.

_Just my day_ she thought as she recognized who he was, the man she'd blown off at the bar. She hoped he didn't recognize her and decided not to say anything.

"Yes, it's quite nice."

They were silent a moment. Torias struggled to get one of the palates off the antigrav cart without the loose hydroponic topsoil falling off. Beverly caught one end of it to help him stabilize it. They lowered it to the ground together.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She knelt to the ground and asked:

"Need an extra pair of hands?"

For the next hour or so they both planted all the flowers on the three palettes the cart held. They carried on polite small talk. He asked where she got her gardening skills and she told him of Nana. Other than that they didn't speak much. When Beverly finally stood up her hands were black as well as the knees of her uniform.

"Thanks again."

"No problem... well I guess I should get to work sometime to day."

"Yea... well I'll see you around."

She was already walking off to her office where a certain Betazoid had been observing her through his office window.

* * *

moving slow but i'll get there


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Lena (a.k.a. my best friend) collaborated with me on this one, actually she's helped with the whole thing, so thanx to her. Also I'm about to embark on a week vacation to West Virginia. I'm not sure what technology will be available to me so if you hear nothing for a week don't give up on me. I'll try and leave directions on how to post chapters with Lena but she can be thick so...

* * *

**Faith**

Ch. 4 – Movement

Once in motion, a pattern tends to stay in motion

-J. G. Gallimore

* * *

"Ever since you and Torias have been seeing each other," Reittan began.

"We haven't been seeing each other; we both eat lunch at the same place that's it." Beverly cut him off.

"Mmhhm, sure Beverly, how do you explain the flowers?" he retorted. "I've seen you smile more in the past few weeks than you have in the entire year you've been here."

"Oh, please the man's a Janitor!"

"He's a Civilian Maintenance and Beautification Engineer"

_He's a Janitor _she thought.

"You know I can hear that." He said as he started scans on a Viridian virus.

There was nothing between her and Torias at least she didn't think there was. She didn't really want a relationship, did she? Sure she'd been lonely since Jean-luc had cut ties but who could replace him? A best friend of 25 years isn't something you can just pick up out of a bar. Yet there was something...

"It's called attraction." Reittan said following every word of her thoughts.

"Would you stop that," Beverly snapped. Reittan was a sweet fellow and had

good intentions-

"Yes I do." He said and she glared at him. "All right I'll try and block you out but you humans practically blare your thoughts into the air, it's not my fault."

But he was much more intruding than she was comfortable with. She was the kind of person that needed to believe everyone around her thought she had it together. That she was completely stable and secure in her personal and professional life. With Reittan that was impossible to keep up.

_Why did I agree to this?_ She thought as she saw him sitting at a table for two in the back of Henbane's Restaurant. She considered just walking back out the door and standing him up. It would probably end his pursuit of her. Instead she took another step forward and waved the hostess off. She continued to his table straightened her posture and tugged the wrinkles out of her knit top. He saw her coming and stood. He was dressed in grey slacks and a burgandy collared shirt that fit him nicely and brought out the red in his hair. The brownish markings down his face blended almost perfectly against his tan skin. _He's quite handsome_ she admitted to herself as she returned his smile.

"Well good evenin' Beverly." He said as he pulled out her chair, "Care to join me?"

"I think I will." She said jokingly, "I don't see anyone else I know."

The waiter came by and Torias ordered a bottle of Mentorie White Wine, a particular favorite of Beverly's.

"How'd you know I love Mentorie?" she asked.

"Just psychic I guess."

She gave him a questioning look. He smiled.

"John told me"

"Figures," She laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Faith**

Ch. 5 – Need a Getaway

To get away from one's working environment is, in a sense, to get away from one's self; and this is often the chief advantage of travel and change.  
-Charles Horton Cooley

The high plasma desk lamp beamed down on stacks of PADDs and communiqués that all beckoned for her attention with red urgent labels. Her office, once spacious now seemed as tightly packed as the cubicles of early corporations. The window overlooking the rest of Starfleet medical was filled with dark windows looking back, their occupants long gone to their homes. She ran her hand through her disheveled hair and sighed. She was way behind in her work. When did being a doctor become nothing but approving new research projects, shuffling for resources with the admiralty and coming in contact with nothing but harsh computer voices? _Since you choose the care of Starfleet bureaucracy over the care of Patients _she thought as she stared at the chronometer. Its green numbers shone 2:53.

She stood and stretched, her arms reached above her head and legs tensed. It was time to go home. She grabbed her lab coat off the back of her leather office chair and headed for the door. It swished open.

"Lights off"

The room darkened as she walked into the hallway. She passed through the corridors of the research department and the main lobby until making it to the front gate. It was a nice night and she opted to walk instead of use the transporter. She strolled down the street and considered several of the problems she'd left on her desk. She wasn't usually this far behind. There seemed to be a rush on new treatment ideas and projects. Although she had to admit that the wave of proposals wasn't the only reason she was behind. She had been spending every other dinner with Torias and she ate lunch with him at John's Monday through Friday for the past three weeks. She enjoyed his company and he made her laugh. She'd been thinking of him a lot and felt foolish for being so consumed by him. She was like a cadet with a crush. But she continued to tell herself that he was nothing more than a friend and maybe he was. Maybe that's all it should be and maybe not...

She still thought of Jean-luc often and part of her, a big part was still in love with him, but how long could she distance herself from others because he distanced himself from her? With a lot of nudging from Reittan she was starting to allow whatever was between her and Torias to flourish.

He was such an opposite of Jean-luc. Outgoing, fun-loving, funny, sociable and in his own way very shy and humble.

She reached her front door and tapped in her security code. She walked in and dressed for bed. It was the middle of summer but she had her air controls on 65. She liked to be able to get lost in blankets. In minutes she was asleep.

_There's no way I'll be able to make it to John's today _she thought as Reittan piled another stack of PADDS onto her desk.

"I'll go out there for you," Reittan said "wouldn't want Torias to worry about you."

He breezed back out the doorway and headed off to John's. He took a transport down to Fifth Street and dramatically swung open the wooden doors he'd always wanted to do that since he'd seen an old Earth holo of a Western. He saw Torias at the bar and sauntered over. He plopped down on the barstool next to Torias and beckoned for John:

"Whiskey John, and keep it comin'."

John smiled and slid a glass down the bar. Reittan reached out a hand and stopped it. He downed it all in a quick fluent motion. The liquid burned down his throat and his face contorted. He shook his head and turned to Torias:

"So, Torias, How go things?"

Torias snorted at his antics, "I'm fine, partner." He said in a southern drawl.

"I mean how go things with Beverly?"

Torias smiled.

"That good, eh?" Reittan said sensing his thoughts. "I have an... opportunity for you. That is, if you're interested."

"Go on."

They spoke for awhile and Reittan left with a smile. Torias left with two iso-chips.

He pressed the chime for the third time and when no answer came he really began to worry.

"Computer override privacy lock authorization: Peer, Alpha Beta 112"  
The doors slid open and he scanned the room for Beverley. He found her with her head down on her PADD covered desk. He mulled over whether or not he should wake her up. He knew sleep had been rather scarce for her lately. He decided to leave her a note on one of the empty PADDs he took a step towards them and accidentally stepped on a box full of some type of hydroponics tube filled with unformed plant goo. At least that's what it looked like to him. The tube fell out of the box and clashed onto the floor.

Beverly jolted out of sleep and immediately assumed the 'I was working' position.

"I uh, what can I do for-" She began, "Oh, it's just you"

"Gee, I'm happy to see you too."

"Sorry, I was afraid you were another squawking admiral bringing 5 more hours of work." She said as she rotated her head and massaged her neck. "What I wouldn't give for a few days at the Enterprise spa."

"Funny you should say that" he said as he walked behind her chair and began to message her neck. "An... opportunity was presented to me by a particularly nosy friend of mine. He happened to acquire several iso-tickets to a cruise on Boltrope V. The entire planet is a vacation area modeled after 19th century Earth. He gave me two iso-tickets and I was wondering if you'd come with me." He said uncertainly.

She considered it with about a third of her consciousness the rest was too tired and to lost in the wonders of Torias' massage to really put much effort into her decision.

"mkay."

_Why did I agree to this? _She asked herself as she tried to pack all her clothes into a standard Starfleet Travel case. Just then Her chime rang.

"Open."

"You're going because you need a vacation." Reittan's voice rang through her bedroom.

She sighed.

"What do you want Reittan"

"To wish you Bone Voyage, or whatever it is they say."

"Thanks and since you're here you can make yourself useful." She said shoving a bag into his hands. He carried her bags down to the transport where Torias was waiting. He shoved the bags into the back of the transport. Beverly ran out of the building still trying to get her shoe on. She hugged Reittan.

"I'll see you in a week."

Reittan just smiled. "I'll see you later doll."

She and Torias got in and the transport headed down the street. Reittan retrieved a travel case from behind a nearby bush and got into his private transport that awaited him around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Faith**

A/N (personal) - Yay, computer! West VA was nice but technology is great. Anyway I'm back and I see Lena posted ch.5, very good.

A/N (technical)- I kind of forgot to give a timeline. It's sometime after Insurrection and before Nemesis. I don't know how long that gives me to play with so if I screw something up we'll call it A/U.

* * *

Ch.6 – The Plot 

All great ideas are dangerous.  
- Randall Jarrell

* * *

Four days prior to Ch. 5 

Greetings Deanna,

It has been a long time since I last wrote. I hope you are doing well. Send my thoughts to your mother and Will. The true reason behind this letter is to talk with you about a mutual friend of ours, Beverly Crusher. I have been nudging her back into the social world and I think you'll like what's happened...

Deanna read through the communiqué getting more and more worried as she finished. It was signed:

Cross your fingers,

Reittan

* * *

"He's meddling with her life Will!" She exclaimed as Will finished the letter Reittan had sent Deanna. "He's playing cupid and I don't like it." 

"Dea, I don't know why you're so against this. Isn't it good that Beverly moves on? I mean clearly the Captain has."

"No he hasn't. He thinks of nothing else. All his other female companions are just an attempt to keep his mind off her."

Will was quiet that was big news for him. Although most of the female crew already knew it.

"I can't let this happen, Reittan will manipulate the situation and have her actually falling for this guy." Deanna paced.

Will was completely confused on the opinion Deanna was taking. Besides isn't the Betazoid job to get in your mind and mess with it. That's why Deanna's a counselor, isn't it?

Deanna knew where his thoughts were taking him so she tried to explain:

"I just don't want to see Beverly pushed into something she's not ready for. Reittan is known to be somewhat of a matchmaker. He's not bad at it but I just don't think this is right for Beverly."

Will still wasn't exactly convinced at Deanna's reasons for being so upset and he had good right to be. Truthfully Deanna's driving motivation was the desire to see Beverly and Jean-luc together. She sensed something in them that was amazing it wasn't explainable. Kind of like what she shared with Will. Call her a romantic but she believed they belonged together and wouldn't accept them with other people.

She had assumed that after a certain amount of time had passed they would come to their senses like they always do... well kind of do. If that didn't happen then she had her ways.

Thus she spent the next day arranging passage on a certain cruise and convincing a certain Captain that he was in desperate need of a vacation. The job wasen't easy but since Beverly had left his personal care had fallen even harder on Deanna's shoulders. Not to mention he had four years of vacation time built up. Then there was the matter of getting Will and herself off duty. Several favors called in and two days later the Enterprise was being controlled by lieutenants and Will, Jean-luc and Deanna set off together for Boltrope V.

* * *

I had to get the Captain on the boat somehow so here it is. Expect the next chapter to be of better quality, it's late. 


End file.
